Frequent Flyers
by Krusader
Summary: [OneShot] Jo tries to help Dean with his fear of flying. AU. DeanJo.


**Frequent Flyers  
**_Dean and Jo_

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Author's Note:**Dean, Jo, plane, sex. On a plane. You know how terrified Dean is of flying, right? Jo just tries to ease his worries a bit.

Did I mention sex?

---

Dean's knuckles were white from his tightened grip on the armrest. His back pressed into the seat, eyes sealed tight, and a low tune being hummed, it couldn't have been more obvious that he was uncomfortable. It had taken every ounce of persuasion Jo could muster just to get him on the damn plane. Now, sitting next to him, slouched down in her seat, she wished there were something she could do to calm him down.

"Dean." No answer. Just more shaky humming that sounded vaguely like Metallica. "Dean," Jo hissed again, placing her hand on top of his. He jerked away, startled, but relaxed slightly when he realized it was only her.

"What?" His voice was unnaturally harsh.

"You okay?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well," Jo tried not to giggle, "first of all you're holding onto the armrest like the sky is falling." Dean twitched in his seat and threw a nervous glance out the window. Jo couldn't hide her grin any longer. "The sky is _fine_. We're _fine_. Nothing is going to happen. Trust me on that, okay?"

Dean didn't answer, simply letting his head fall back against the seat and squinting his eyes shut tight. Jo laced her fingers with his, a meager attempt to ease his nerves. It was going to be a long flight. Unless…

Jo leaned next to his ear, whispering, "I know something that might help you relax."

Dean remained stiff in his seat, almost as if he hadn't heard her. Jo slipped her hand under the blanket strewn across them and inched down his stomach until she reached the top of his jeans. Sucking in her bottom lip and keeping an eye on his facial features, she drove her hand under the denim material. Dean jumped at the sudden contact, a look of confusion mixed with a weird sense of arousal appearing across his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He sent a fleeting look across the aisle to see if his sudden exclamation had drawn any unwanted attention.

"Calming you down," Jo stated candidly. She strengthened her grip on his cock, feeling it harden under her touch.

Dean tried to keep his cool so he wouldn't bring about any unwanted attention from the stewardess. "Hate to break it to you, princess, but you're not going to get very far trying to calm me down _this_ way." He had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning as she stroked his length.

Releasing his grip on the armrest and slouching into his seat, his nerves finally did give him a break. Jo's fingers wrapped around him stimulated him enough to drive out the incessant fear of flying he had been battling since stepping foot on the godforsaken plane.

"Jo…" he breathed.

"Mmmhmm?"

"I don't think this is gonna last much longer."

Jo paused, contemplating, before pulling her hand back out.

Dean shot her a look of desperation. "You can't just leave it like this!" he said, barely above a whisper.

"I won't. Just follow me, okay?" Jo smirked devilishly, standing and taking his hand in hers. "Stay close so no one notices."

Dean obeyed, sticking close to her as she led him to one of the tiny bathroom stalls. She pushed him inside, following and sliding the door shut behind her. Before she could utter two words, his lips were on hers, backing her against the wall. Hands wrapped around his neck, teeth scraping together, bulge pressed against her stomach, she could tell she had brought forth a side of Dean that she had only seen once before, the night of too much booze and not enough self-restraint.

Between the rough stubble against her neck and a firm grip on her ass, she couldn't quite recall when her pants had been ripped off. His shirt was already missing and she was jerking at the fastenings on his jeans, urging them to cooperate before it was too late. Somewhere between his tongue sweeping through her mouth and his touch soaking her panties clean through, she had clumsily slipped his jeans off, boxers and all.

When he entered her, she bit back a scream. No tenderness. No sensitivity. Just a raw hunger that surged between them. Her nails dug into his waist, so deep it would no doubt leave painful marks behind. She wrenched him closer, forcing him deeper within her.

"_Fuck_, Jo," he mumbled against her lips.

Pounding her harder, her back glued to the wall, sweat glistening in the dim lighting of the stall, he took hold of her legs and swung them up around his waist. She grasped onto his short hair, holding his head in place as he took her nipple in his mouth through her shirt. She arched her chest forward as he rolled his tongue over her peak, tweaking at a nerve that sent a gratifying twinge down her spine.

"God, Dean…"

Her entire world went black in the seconds before she climaxed. She wasn't sure who came first or whether it was a simultaneous reaction. It didn't matter. All that mattered was her teeth scraping along his neck and her nails dragging along his back as her body flushed with a white-hot heat. He tensed under her touch, letting out a low growl as he spilled himself inside of her.

She fell forward into his arms, hugging him around his shoulders and breathing erratically against his chest. His heart pounded in her ears, arms shakily supporting her weight as he tried to catch his breath. Leaning against the other wall, he barely managed to speak her name.

"If this is how you deal with fear…" Jo spoke into his chest.

"Then what?"

Jo pulled herself up to place a lazy kiss on his lips. "We need to rack up more of those frequent flyer miles."


End file.
